


Bundt

by Donya



Series: CAW CAW Team Iron Man [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is rather downhearted, having had his heart ripped to pieces by Steve. To make things worse, he thinks Loki wants to break up with him. </p><p>(Team Iron Man will be pleased with the ending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundt

The way back from Siberia was a nightmare for Tony. What pained him was not only Steve's betrayal or the gaping hole left in his heart. Or the end of the Avengers team. Not even Natasha and T'Challa switching sides, nor ending up as the bad guy because he snapped. There was another reason why Tony almost considered staying in the barbaric country, just to avoid coming back home. His relationship was on a brink of a break-up and he had enough heartache for one day.

He never told anyone about Loki. That thing between them, fragile and undefined, wouldn't survive harsh criticism and Thor's efforts to save his brother from the clutches of the perverted Midgardian. Keeping it a secret was easier, safer and far more thrilling. Hiding behind a curtain in Loki's bedroom was fun, well,  compared to that one time when Thor interrupted them in the most crucial moment. Loki panicked and kicked Tony off the bed, then stubbornly claimed his dark red blush was a result of a high fever. Tony lay on the hard floor, groaning in pain a silently as possible and wondered if his arm was broken or just bruised. After that incident, they met more often at Tony's place. One day Tony noticed how many books, clothes, pillows and other stuff Loki had brought from Asgard. He had his side of the bed, his mug, his favourite food in the fridge and his towels. He had basically moved in. Tony realised they had been together for almost a year. It meant only one thing- they were about to have a stupid fight over nothing and go their separate ways. And that was the last thing he wanted.

His fear of impending doom was not as irrational as he thought. Soon Loki began to act strangely. He lost his appetite, became oddly aggravated and refused sex. The last one was most alarming. Loki had been so insatiable and very enthusiastic about even a simple quickie and now couldn't stand Tony touching him. For sure, he was waiting for the right moment to end it all and leave for good. Perhaps he had already packed his belongings and teleported to Asgard, conveniently choosing the time when Tony was away.

 

It was quiet and dark at home. Maybe Loki was asleep. He wouldn't be bothered with helping Tony unwind after the battle or at least saying something comforting. Fine, Tony could comfort himself, with the help of food. He went to the kitchen, planning to reheat leftover pizza and weep over his shitty life. Against the odds, there was a note on the counter, written by Loki. 'Check the oven.' Tony allowed himself to hope for a homemade and warming dish, maybe lasagne or a casserole. However, Loki did not cook, he let other people do that for him. Sure enough, there was no hearty meal in the oven, just a bundt form filled with raw dough. Tony groaned, once again exasperated by Loki's perception of Midgardian technology. Most likely, the god expected the cold oven to do what it was ordered without delay.

'So?' A voice said behind him. Freaking Loki and his tendency to sneak up and scare people. 'What do you think?'

Tony put his head in hands. 'Oh my God, Loki, not today. I'm too tired to explain what you did wrong.'

Loki fell silent for a long moment, that was odd, he usually had a snarky remark ready to use. 'You're not happy,' he said finally, sounding way too gloom. It was only a cake, nothing compared to Tony's loss. Maybe Odin had criticised Loki's baking while he was at a tender age but Tony had the right to focus on his own suffering. Steve could have killed him over Bucky, that was a reason to despair, not some stupid bundt. God only knew what Loki added to the dough, frogs or leaves or mud.

Tony opened the fridge and saw everything except for the pizza. Loki must have eaten it, even though he knew how Tony felt about pizza. That was a sign, for sure, a sign that they couldn't be together anymore. Loki cared only about himself and didn't ask how Tony handled the tragic betrayal of his former friend and Rhodey's accident. The perfect opportunity to say what should have been said weeks, months earlier.

'We should separate.'

Loki did not seem surprised. As if he feared that was going to happen. He didn't argue, didn't cry, just gave a nod and turned around. 'I'll collect my possessions and go.'

That went strangely smoothly, better than Tony thought. Nobody screamed, blubbered, even though they did that in the kitchen, plates and glasses remained in one piece. A minute later, Tony regretted his decision and wished he could turn back time and keep his mouth shut. Despite all the differences, they used to be happy. Why did he have to fuck it up? What caused that weird impulse to ruin everything? All he had left were memories and a fucking bundt in the oven. Tony took a second look at it, puzzled by Loki's sudden passion for baking. That spoilt prince probably never did that before, too proud and lazy. Tony gave in and sat on the floor next to the oven, too hurt to get to the nearest chair. He didn't even own a bundt form. Loki must have stolen it.

'Oh shit!' Tony yelled when the penny dropped. In his defence, he was exhausted and distracted by other events. He got up and ran to find Loki, praying he wasn't too late. Loki didn't disappear yet, busy with emptying his socks drawers and weeping.

'You idiot, it's a _bun_ in the oven, not bundt!' Tony explained, overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions. A messed up pregnancy announcement is not an everyday occurrence. 'That's what you meant, right? You're pregnant?'

Loki stopped what he was doing, uncertain, too cautious to believe that it was just a silly misunderstanding. Fortunately, he had no idea what triggered Tony's crazy idea to split up.

'I thought you didn't want any children. Or me,' the god muttered and that wasn't a veiled begging to hear _I love you_. He was genuinely convinced that Tony kicked him out because of the unplanned pregnancy. That angsty Asgardian, always expecting the worst.

'You've been so weird lately, I was afraid you were going to leave me, so I did it first. It never crossed my mind you were, you know, I mean, I heard about Sleipnir and... I'm about to have a panic attack,' Tony warned and took a deep breath. A baby! A lifetime of never-ending problems and worries! Sleepless nights and even worse, _adolescence._ Aah! 'On the other hand, I was convinced I've lost everything, you and Steve and others. That micro Stark junior is the best thing that happened to me today. Or ever.'

Loki narrowed his eyes, still a bit distrustful. 'Are you saying that to have an heir who can continue your vendetta against Rogers when you'll be old and weak?'

'No, of course not. I'll beat some sense into Steve before the birth and then have a freaking happy family while he's all alone and super old. Now, tell me, is that cake edible? We can bake it, I'm ravenous.'

 

Ten months later, in Africa, Steve was on the verge of manly tears. Tony sent him a video of his chubby infant son. Little Flynn was lying on a fluffy blanket and smiled every time he heard Loki's unusually gentle voice. In one moment, either Tony or Loki touched Flynn's cheek and Steve nearly choked at the sight of a wedding ring. At the end of the video, apart from the baby's babbling, Steve heard a loud kiss. Coming to terms with the fact that those two started a family was hard enough but they were still in love despite the hardship of looking after a newborn. While Steve was all alone, his friends either resented him or were frozen or simply too busy with their lives. Even Sharon abandoned him, saying it was too weird to flirt with her late aunt's ex-boyfriend. At least he had- wait, he didn't have anyone.


End file.
